The act of watering plants, trees, flower beds, gardens, and lawns may be performed in many different ways. In some instances, sprinklers are utilized to water fixed portions of an area without direct and/or constant supervision, and with minimal user interaction. While this may be effective in some instances, it often requires running the sprinklers for long durations to adequately water an entire area due to the variability of the distribution of the water spray from the sprinkler. In some instances, one may desire to water a particular location, which may be otherwise unreachable by the sprinklers or which may need additional or special attention. In such a circumstance, to use a sprinkler system (manual or automatic) to water the particular location may be impossible, impracticable, or wasteful.
There are many types of sprinklers available for watering. Sprinklers may be used in automatically controlled systems and “manually” controlled devices. Automatic systems may generally be installed in fixed underground locations and interconnected to a programmable circuit. Many automatic systems include one or more series (or “zones”) of sprinkler heads that provide water to predefined sub-sections of an area. This type of sprinkler system often uses combinations of different types of sprinkler heads including heads with nozzles that spray in a fixed-orientation and nozzles that are actuated to rotate or pivot between two points so as to cover a particular area. Automatic systems may alleviate some of the watering burden on a user because, once installed, the activation of the watering system is typically programmed to run without further intervention, other than occasional maintenance or adjustment of the program.
“Manually” controlled devices may include simple hose attachments that may require an operator to maintain control throughout the entire time of use such as, for example, a handheld, adjustable spraying nozzle that connects to the hose. Other “manual” devices, while not requiring a user to remain present to operate, may still require attention from the user to periodically to turn on/off the sprinkler and/or to move the sprinkler to cover different areas needing watering.
Regardless of the watering system/device/method used, some areas that need water may be challenging to accomplish in a time-efficient and cost-effective manner.